


Lazy Mornings

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lots Of Hugging And Kissing, also pancakes, morning fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Just a soft fluffy morning with Ezra.





	Lazy Mornings

Every morning I woke up the same way. Small bars of soft early morning sun would spread across the bed, warming me and allowing me to slowly bring myself back to the land of the living. I always woke up with a feeling of absolute contentment and a strong warm body pressed against my back and this morning was no exception. With the soft light caressing my face and the periodic warmth of Ezra’s soft breaths on the back of my neck I was in a state of pure sleepy bliss. If I had my way I’d never move again.

As I snuggled deeper into the cocoon of warmth I felt a small movement behind me and the arm wrapped around my waist tensed and pulled me more firmly against the body behind me. I sighed softly and closed my eyes again, willing the moment to last forever. With no responsibilities for the day, I was in no hurry to get up and allowed Ezra to sleep for longer as I relaxed in his arms.

I don’t know how much time passed but I was just beginning to drift off to sleep again when I felt he gentle brush of lips against the skin of my shoulder. The soft touch continued from my shoulder and up the side of my neck as Ezra lazily kissed his way up until his mouth rested just below my ear, his breath fanning over my face. A smile worked its way onto my face and I turned around so that I was lying face to face with him.

Opening my eyes, I found his face only an inch from my own, a sleepy smile gracing his angelic features and a soft golden glow on his cheeks where the sun hit his skin. His hair was a fluffy mess from sleep, some of it falling into his eyes, and I couldn’t stop myself from reaching up and running my fingers through its softness. He closed his eyes again at my touch, letting out a soft sound of contentment as he leaned his forehead against mine and tightened his grip at my waist.

We stayed like that for a while until I could feel Ezra starting to fall asleep again. I trailed my hand down to cup his face as I tilted my head to press a soft kiss to his lips to wake him up again. He didn’t hesitate in kissing me back more firmly, causing a wide smile to appear on my face.

“Good Morning,” I whispered once I’d pulled away from the kiss.

“Morning sweetheart.” Ezra’s voice was low and husky with sleep and the sound sent a flutter through my stomach. “Sleep well?”

I nodded. With him next to me, how could I not? He leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead before rolling away and getting out of bed. I let out a little whine of protest as the warmth of his body left me and reached out to attempt to pull him back. I watched him pull on a loose-fitting t-shirt and silently mourned the loss of his shirtlessness. He chuckled as he heard my whine and saw my grabby hands, moving around the end of the bed and sitting down next to me. Brushing a strand of my hair away from my face, he tried to convince me to get up with him.

“Come on, (Y/N/N). I’ll make you pancakes if you get up.”

“We both know you’ll make me pancakes anyway if I want them.” In fact we both knew he’d do just about anything I asked him to.

“True, but you still have to get up to eat them, we have a rule about eating in bed, remember?” he was right, the rule had come to be when I knocked a whole tub of melted ice cream over and ruined the duvet.

“Alright fine, but I’m staying here until they’re done, and you have to give me a proper kiss before you go.” I grinned up at him and he let out a small laugh, shaking his head as he leaned down towards me. I pushed myself up and wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips met in a deep kiss. It didn’t last long before Ezra moved to pull away, but I wanted more and pulled him back to me, my tongue begging for entrance to his mouth which he granted immediately, letting out a soft sound of surprise at the intensity of my kiss.

The kiss lasted a couple of minutes with Ezra’s hands constantly roaming my sides as my own tangled in his hair, before we eventually pulled away, both breathing heavily. I smiled cheekily and poked him in the chest before telling him to go make my breakfast. He just laughed and went to do as I asked, allowing me to relax back in bed for a few more minutes. I watched him walk away and was struck again by just how lucky I was to have him in my life and how much I never wanted to lose him.

I stayed lost in thoughts of Ezra until the smell of pancakes began to fill the room and my stomach growled in want. I stretched and pulled myself out of the comfort of the bed, throwing on the closest sweater, one of Ezra’s which swamped me and filled me with comfort, before following the delicious smell to the kitchen.

I winced when my bare foot met the cold tile of the kitchen floor as I shuffled over to where Ezra stood by the stove. Coming up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his back, savouring his warmth.

“Hey there sleepyhead, you ready for breakfast?” Ezra didn’t even turn around as he spoke, concentrating on the pancakes but relaxing into my touch. I nodded against his back before moving away to make coffee. I rooted through the cupboards, desperately searching for the coffee grounds, but came up empty.

“Ez, we’re out of coffee. How am I meant to function with no coffee?” I groaned as I turned to face him again.

“You can survive without it for a day, can’t you? I’ll go out and get some later.” He stacked the pancakes on two plates and brought them over to the small dining table after drowning them in syrup. I sat down opposite and dug into my breakfast, letting out a soft moan when I tasted the first bite.

“You need to get ice cream too, I ate the last of it yesterday,” I said around another mouthful of food.

“And why do  _I_  have to get  _your_ ice cream?”

“Because it’s your house, food is your responsibility,” I grinned at him.

“(Y/N), you live here too. It’s not just my house anymore.”

“Okay, how about this; you should get me ice cream because you love me and it’ll make me happy?”

“Fiiiiine. I’ll get you some ice cream, but you have to go watch that new movie with me tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

“You finished or do you want me to make more?” he inclined his head in the direction of my now empty plate.

“No, I think I’m done.” I stood up and grabbed both our plates, walking across the kitchen and leaving them in the sink to deal with later.

“Is that my sweater?” I turned and saw Ezra looking at the length of sleeve hanging past my hands with a wry smile.

“No,” I replied very simply, “it’s mine.”

“I’ll rephrase;  _was_  that my sweater?”

“It may have been…once.” I crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow, daring him to challenge my claim on the garment.

“Thought so,” he smirked as he rose and moved towards me, “you should wear it more often, it looks good on you.” He tugged on the soft fabric, pulling me into him and resting his hands on my hips as he leaned down to kiss me softly.

“What do you feel like doing today then (Y/N/N)?” He asked after finally pulling away. I thought for a minute before deciding that I’d like to do absolutely nothing.

“I think we should have a nothing day. I just wanna cuddle and watch movies or something, that sound good?” he ducked his head down once more and quickly kissed my forehead.

“Sounds perfect,” he murmured against my skin before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the couch. He sat down at one end and I curled up next to him, throwing my legs across his lap and resting my head on his chest, making myself comfortable before I dragged a blanket over us. Ezra turned on the screen and pressed to resume the film we’d started last night before settling into the couch cushions, wrapping one arm around my shoulders and resting his other hand on the bare skin of my leg, rubbing small circles with his thumb. I hummed in contentment and tilted my head to place a kiss to his jaw.

“I love you Ezra,” I whispered into his skin.

“I love you too (Y/N), now shut up and watch the movie.” I laughed and hit his shoulder lightly before switching my attention back to the screen and relaxing further into his body, thankful for a lazy day with the person I loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for a tumblr request but forgot to upload it. Even though this is from when I only just started writing fanfic really I actually still really like this one so I hope you guys do too. xxx


End file.
